At First You're Hateful, But Soon You Love It
by Kanoozle
Summary: “You...you lied to me Lavi...” His voice was cracked as he activated the anti-akuma weapon. It was so much larger close up...“Now...you'll pay the price...”-sequel to 'I'm So Addicted'-Laven/LUCKY-Rated M for the ending.


There was a scream. A very boyish screech at that. It woke none though as it eventually died out into the thick darkness of its room.

Allen Walker sat upright in his bed, panting as beads of cold sweat rolled off his face. As he clutched his chest with his right hand, he realized it had only been a nightmare. Lavi was still in their bed, no signs of recent activity. He sighed in relief, cuddling against his sweet lover. "I love you Lavi..."

Unknown to the young boy however, was the window latch was unlocked and the curtains were fluttering in the very faint breeze...Clear signs somebody had been there.

The next morning, Lavi wasn't in bed anymore. When Allen had asked, Komui said he was heading off on a special mission. When the young boy had found out Lavi was alone, he was suspicious. Lavi didn't just go off on a mission alone. At least not without telling him first. But he had been the past few months after Krory had joined the order. Was he scared of the much older man now? No, he called Krory 'Kro-chan' for heaven's sake. It had to be something else...

"I'm back, Allen~" A familiar voice chimed, red locks shining in the dim lighting of the cafeteria. Allen's pale blue eyes darted away from his food and they shined as he spotted Lavi. He noticed the older male was holding a piece of innocence in hand and was dirty. So, he must've been on an important mission, _not_ doing what he thought he'd been doing. Allen's senses were relieved.

"Ah, Lavi." The boy smiled, hugging the older male softly. Everyone already knew they were lovers. It had been obvious the past year or so.

"How are you?" The red head asked, pecking his soft lover.

"I was worried a while ago, but I feel better now..." The blue-eyed beauty mumbled gently.

"Lavi!" Allen frowned. "I need to see you for a mission!" Lavi sighed. "You too, Allen!" The younger of the two brightened while Lavi inwardly frowned. He liked the younger boy's company, but ever since the night before...that night with Tyki...He held his head as he felt a strange sickness envelop his stomach. It felt somewhat acidic and he knew it was a chemical explosion of worry and guilt mixed into one.

"Now, I have to give you the basics fast." Komui Lee started as he adjusted his glasses. "You'll be heading off to London. Apparently there are rumors that Noah are possibly around and so is a fragment of innocence. You know the drill: retrieve the innocence and get out of there." The males nodded, though Lavi was a bit hesitant. He knew that if Noah were around, Tyki had to have been causing trouble.

It had been raining a lot on the train ride. This didn't settle Lavi's nervous feelings though. He knew that if he saw Tyki, he'd have to explain somehow if he ended up leaving with the man for another night of hot sex.

"Lavi." The red head blinked and glanced over at his partner.

"Yes?" Blue eyes caught emerald quickly as Allen's gaze stared almost right through him. The red head was nervous as hell and it showed. With deadly accuracy too.

"You're feeling nervous. Can't you tell me what's wrong?" The red head laughed softly.

"Ah, you worry too much, Moyashi, I'm just...excited." He nodded, grinning. Allen only nodded and went with that, not wanting to pressure his lover too much.

"Ah, right on time." Smoke escaped warm lips, glasses glinting in the sun. Tyki Mikk stood at a good six feet, his suspenders hanging loosely on his pale shoulders, holding up the cloth of his loose jeans. A shirt that had a shredded collar grasped his body gently, caressing his arms. The twenty-three year old smirked as he spotted his sweet eighteen year old step off of the train. The red head spotted him as well and bit his lip. The older man was confused. Why was his pet nervous? "...!" Then he spotted the reason. A younger boy, of around fifteen or sixteen? "Hm..." He was wearing an exorcist uniform just like Lavi's and his left hand was hidden by a white glove...

"Lavi, are you sure you're alright?" Lavi nodded, smiling as usual. He couldn't kiss Allen to convince him at the moment, but he could mutter a bit of a convincer.

"When we're settled in the hotel, I'll give ya something that'll prove I'm fine." He grinned, snickering a bit as Allen blushed pink.

"Excuse me, my good fellows." A much older man greeted them, his brown hair messy and his glasses glinting. A cigarette hung from his lips as smoke drizzled out of it into the sky. "Are you travelers?"

"We're just here on business." Allen mumbled, smiling a bit, the blush having left his cheeks. The older man nodded, shaking both of their hands.

"Ah, I know you two, exorcists, right?" The two nodded and he grinned wide. "Ah yes, you were that boy that cheated me on the train, remember?" He pointed at Allen, snickering. "I'm surprised to find you two again." He finished his cigarette and crushed it on the ground.

"Oh! You were with those other three wanderers...Yeah, I remember now." The youngest of the three nodded and Lavi used his false expression as usual: just smile and listen. However, he really wanted a private talk with Tyki...maybe a hot make-out session too...He inwardly shook his head, knowing Allen would probably taste the smoke if he did it anytime soon.

"Ah, speaking of you two, may I speak privately with you?" He nodded to Lavi and Allen felt a tug of suspicion. "I've just got a few questions concerning a few things on the train." He smiled, a small bag tied to a stick he'd been holding behind himself. The red head followed the taller man to a small alley. It wasn't dark, but it was a little bit more hidden than Lavi would have liked.

The younger of the two gasped however as the older pinned him to the wall, nipping his neck as he moved the orange scarf. "Ah! T-Tyki! W-We can't do this now!"

"I'm sorry lovely..." He pulled away, replacing the scarf where it had been. "It's just...it's been a month since we did that and that's all because of those obnoxious missions." The brunette pouted, removing his glasses and folding them. He placed them in the pocket of his pants. "I do have questions for you though. Why the hell is the little Brit with you? He gets on my nerves..." Lavi gulped. This was not good and he had to explain.

"Don't get the wrong idea Tyki, but...I'm in an...intimate relationship with Allen...I was with him before I met you though! I love you more than him and I just can't break it to him...I'm sorry..." The red head's gaze seemed emotionless. Tyki stood firm though. He didn't seem enraged, he didn't seem like anything wrong had happened. Lavi had expected a slap, or yell, or even death for that, instead though, he got a warm hug from the older male.

"Oh, lovely...if you'd have just told me about this I wouldn't have to worry so much. I thought you were cheating on _me_ not _him_. It all makes sense to me and much easier on me. Thanks, lovely." He kissed the red head deeply and Lavi returned it immediately. What the two lovebirds were unaware of though was that somebody had caught them. And that someone had so much pain to bring to his lover after seeing that sight.

After that deliciously hot session of kissing, Lavi had to hurry to the hotel. He knew Allen would be worriedly waiting for him. "Oi, I'm ba-"

"From making out with that stranger?" The red head stood still in the doorway as he noticed Allen had interrupted him. How did _Allen_ know about that?

"H-How...no, why do you think this?" Allen laughed, his pale blue eyes now dark with anger.

"I _saw_ you two. I saw _everything_." He stressed on the last word, giving Lavi a horrid chill. He gulped.

"I'm sorry Allen, but...but I want to stay with him...I know I love you, but something about him...I just love him more." The younger boy was still enraged. He raised his left arm high in the air as he neared Lavi. The red head backed up a bit, scared of the younger boy for the first time. Allen had...never actually been _aggressive_ towards him. He had the right to be scared too. The boy had that extremely powerful anti-akuma weapon, and it was **not** to be underestimated.

"You...you lied to me Lavi..." His voice was cracked as he activated the anti-akuma weapon. It was so much larger close up..."Now...you'll pay the price..." As he brought the hand down Lavi braced himself, waiting for the blow...

But...wait. Shouldn't it have come in a split second instead of taking this eternal minute?

He opened his eyes and glanced at Allen to find the boy on his knees, crying. He frowned and noticed Allen mumbling something. "Oh, forget it...I love you too much to hurt you, L-Lavi..." Lavi frowned and hugged the boy, shushing him with kisses.

"I may not always be with you Allen, but I'll still have a soft spot for you...if something happens to that stranger then...maybe I can just come back to you?" He smiled, poking the boy's nose. The boy smiled and nodded, sniffling. "And...that man...he's really lonely and...I know how that feels. He understood my true feelings at the time and...he really helped me get over something you _wouldn't_ understand..." He stroked the boy's head softly, humming a small tune.

"Oh..." The boy understood more so and felt better for that. "Just...tell me when you're leaving to see him, please? I...I don't want to worry..." Lavi nodded, snickering gently.

"Sure, Allen."

"T-T-Tyki....ahhh...." Moans echoed in the hotel room, two voices mingling together to make the odd sounds. The pet and master were playing, but there was another pet with silver for hair and he was enjoying this greatly.

"Ah, boy, get lovely prepared, won't you?" Tyki smirked, grinning as Allen took utmost pleasure in reaching down to stretch Lavi's entrance. The red head cried out loudly, pleasured sounds reverberating from his throat as Tyki was also lapping at his lower abs. Before he knew it, he was getting fucked and a blow job at the same time and it felt damn good...

Up until he heard the sound of snapping fingers. Both males moved so they were beside each other instead of tending to Lavi. This made the red head whine rather loudly. "Think we should continue, Allen?" The silver haired beauty thought about it, running a finger over Lavi's chest, licking his lips like a cat.

"Mm...Yes...But it's Lavi's turn." He got on all fours above Lavi before the red head realized what he was doing. When he got the chance, he took Allen's arousal into his mouth without hesitation, flipping them over in order to have a bit more dominance. Tyki just sat back and enjoyed the show, lathering his own arousal in a thin liquid, groaning as Allen let out beautiful sounds that could almost rival with Lavi's.

_Road will be very pleased when she sees the next pet I bring home..._


End file.
